


Simultaneous

by triste



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren't many people who can blow up an entire kitchen. Jack, unfortunately, is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Volatile  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Jack/Crow  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

One.

Jack takes great offence when Crow loses his temper one morning and declares he’s useless for anything other than duelling and sex. He also goes to great lengths to prove him wrong when, on an attempt to cook a meal that doesn’t take three minutes and the addition of boiling water to prepare, Crow returns to find a smoke-filled garage and Jack hanging out of the upstairs window, coughing.

It’s easy enough to blow up a motorcycle, but there aren’t many people who can blow up an entire kitchen.

Jack, unfortunately, turns out to be one of them.

 

Two.

It’s Sunday, a time to kick back and relax, but Yusei and Bruno are busy as ever, fingers a blur on their respective keyboards as they work on some new programme together. They’re so absorbed in their computers and each other Crow could jump Jack right here on the couch and they’d never notice.

Jack looks about as bored as Crow feels when he glances over to find him yawning, so he decides to put his theory to the test by reaching a hand into Jack’s lap, giving a quick grope.

Jack leers. Crow grins. Yusei and Bruno remain oblivious.

 

Three.

Two whole years of being waited on hand and foot has spoiled Jack rotten to the point where he can hardly do anything for himself anymore.

“There’s no more hot water,” he says, staring at Crow like he expects him to solve his problems.

“Well, don’t use it all next time,” Crow sighs.

“I need some clean clothes.”

“That’s what laundrettes are for.”

“And I’m hungry.”

“Then go and make something to eat!” Crow throws his hands up in exasperation. “Why are you telling me this? I’m not your fucking wife!”

With the way Jack treats him, he might as well be.

 

Four.

Everything about Jack is big, his D-Wheel, his ego, his appetite (and other things besides), which is why it gives Crow the greatest pleasure to bestow a shiny new nickname on him, one that makes his face turn an interesting shade of purple when Crow first tries it out.

“I am a king!” Jack bellows, looming over Crow like he’s about to headbutt him. “Not a... a...”

“Pissy little failboat princess,” Crow supplies with a snicker.

Jack continues to defend the assault on his manliness, but it’s still an appropriate nickname, and one that Crow thinks he’ll be sticking with.

 

Five.

Jack can be a bit of an idiot sometimes (most of the time really), but he’s a good guy underneath the posturing and the self-centeredness. It’s something Crow has to remind himself of when Jack pisses him off which he seems to do regularly and without even trying, although they always make up somehow in the end.

“I made you coffee,” Jack says gruffly, pointing towards the cup on the rickety table he keeps rebuilding (and that keeps on breaking whenever anyone sits down at it).

It’s an apology, and an awkward one at that, but Crow accepts it anyway.

 

Six.

“If Big Brother Jack is a king,” one of Crow’s orphan kids wonder, “then who is his queen?”

“Big Brother Crow, of course!” her companion pipes up.

Crow has to work hard to bite back his snort of laughter at Jack’s enraged expression.

“You’re calling *that*—” Jack jerks a thumb rudely in Crow’s direction “–my significant other?”

“But you’re always bickering like an old married couple,” comes the giggled response.

Crow watches Jack storm off, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Now he remembers why he likes children so much. They’re always brutally honest, not to mention spookily accurate.

 

Seven.

Contrary to his brash exterior, Crow is a soft touch. He has a weakness for children, for sob stories, for anyone in need of help. Much as he hates to admit it, he even has a weakness for Jack.

Some things Jack is terrible at, others he’s amazing. He can’t cook, clean or do laundry, but boy can he kiss. Jack is all too aware of this fact, and he uses it to his advantage to interrupt Crow’s lectures (or nagging, as he calls it).

“I hate you,” Crow growls, but he doesn’t really, and Jack, the jerk, knows it.

 

End.


	2. Two

Title: Unyielding  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Kiryu/Yusei  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

One.

Only Yusei stands by Kiryu when nobody else will, when Crow and Jack have walked away, when their team of four becomes just two.

“It’s you and me, Yusei,” Kiryu says, his grip tight and possessive on Yusei’s wrist. “Us against the world.”

Kiryu’s embrace isn’t quite so reassuring anymore when he holds Yusei in his arms later on that night. It leaves him feeling trapped, like he won’t ever get the chance to leave Kiryu’s side again, but he tries not to care because, in spite of the warning bells ringing, Yusei is still hopelessly in love with him.

 

Two.

Kiryu is irrepressible, irresistible, impossible to oppose when he has Yusei writhing under him in frenzied impatience.

“Kiryu,” he pleads, aching for his touch, his kisses, his warmth.

“I know,” croons Kiryu, the imprint of his lips still fresh on Yusei’s neck in what will eventually blossom into a brand new bruise. “It’s not enough, is it?” His tone and face darkens for a second. “It’s never enough.” His expression softens again, regarding Yusei almost tenderly. “It’s okay, I’ll satisfy you. I always do.”

But who and what will be left to satisfy Kiryu when Yusei can’t manage it anymore?

 

Three.

There comes a point where Yusei begins to lose what little influence he has left over Kiryu, when Kiryu stops listening to him, too caught up in his own ambitions to remember things like control and restraint.

“Kiryu, stop,” Yusei tells him. “That’s enough.”

But Kiryu doesn’t care who’s watching as long as he gets what he wants, and what he’s after right now is Yusei.

“Don’t be so uptight,” he murmurs, kissing Yusei in a way that makes him go weak at the knees. “You’ve never denied me before.”

And this, Yusei thinks dully, is where his problem lies.

 

Four.

Another dream, another night of Jack and Crow pretending they don’t notice.

“Shouldn’t he be over this by now?” says Jack, irritability only there to mask his true concern.

Crow frowns, nudging him with an elbow. “Don’t say that. It’s not so easy to forget your first love.”

Jack doesn’t respond, too busy thinking about a bright smile and broken glasses.

Even now, Kiryu has a hold on Yusei. The guilt, the regrets and the hurt will never really go away, no matter how much Yusei tries to hide it.

All his friends can do is be there for him.

 

Five.

Nothing can tear Yusei away from his work when he’s really absorbed in it, not food or sleep, or anything else, but then the letter comes one morning and his attention is broken just like that.

“I’m going to see Kiryu,” he announces, the upcoming WRGP tournament forgotten as he shrugs into his jacket.

“We’ll come with you,” Crow offers. Yusei shakes his head.

“I’m going alone.”

Jack and Crow exchange knowing looks. There’s no point arguing when Yusei is like this. He’s being uncharacteristically rash, uncaring of how blindly he’s rushing into things, but he doesn’t seem to care.

 

Six.

The scissors glint in the fading dusty light as Yusei cuts Kiryu’s hair, giving as much care and devotion to his task as he does to the machines that take up so much of his time.

More and more of Kiryu’s locks drift down toward the floor with each and every snip to settle around his boots until it’s short like how he always used to wear it, not long and hanging past his shoulders.

“You’re back,” says Yusei.

“So I am,” Kiryu agrees.

Yusei isn’t sure which is more pleasing, Kiryu’s response or the way in which he smiles.

 

Seven.

There’s a distance between them that they’ll never totally bridge. They can’t go back, so they can only move forward, forging out new lives and different paths.

There’s a part of Yusei that will always belong to Kiryu, that he won’t ever yield, that’s painful and precious and not to be shared with anyone, once tied down but now set free.

Their separation this time holds no misunderstandings, no resentment and no tears, just the knowledge that Yusei will return someday and that Kiryu will be there waiting to welcome him, a promise that keeps the two of them strong.

 

End.


	3. Three

Title: Simultaneous  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Jack/Yusei/Crow  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It doesn’t take much for Crow to start an argument with Jack, and he finds himself with a perfectly valid reason to yell at him (but only because it helps hammer things into his head better, which is why Crow never bothers trying to tell him off in a normal tone of voice) when, yet again, he learns that Jack has been fired in his newest attempt to get a job.

“And how many times does this make now?” asks Crow, wagging his index finger at Jack’s face in the way he knows pisses him off immensely.

“How am I supposed to know?” Jack retorts, smacking Crow’s hand away (yep, he’s definitely pissed) and scowling down at him in an irritable fashion.

“Seventeen,” says Crow, with gritted teeth. “Trust me, I’ve been keeping count. *Seventeen*, Jack. Are you even trying to find work?”

“Of course I am!” snaps Jack. “How dare you imply otherwise?”

“At this rate, there’ll be nobody left in town who wants to employ you! Yusei and I are working our asses off here while you just swan around, drinking coffee! Which, by the way, costs money, money that you appear not to be earning at the moment.” Crow could (and would) go on as he kicks open the door to the garage, but then he sees Yusei asleep on the couch and holds his tongue.

Jack, however, does no such thing, his booming voice echoing around the garage as he attempts to blame his failure on Crow. “This is all your fault,” he accuses. “If you didn’t nag me so much–”

Crow shuts him up abruptly with a glare. “Shh!” he hisses.

Jack is about to go off on a whole new rant, this time about being interrupted before he can finish making his excuses, but Crow makes a zipping motion across his lips and gestures in Yusei’s direction. Thankfully, Jack takes the hint.

Crow doesn’t know whether to roll his eyes or smile as he goes down the stairs, being careful not to make too much noise. Jack follows his lead, the sound of his footsteps slightly heavier than Crow’s, but at least he’s making an effort not to wake Yusei, and that’s the most important thing.

It’s funny how one look at Yusei’s sleeping face can make Crow’s anger melt away, but it does. Telling off Jack doesn’t seem to be of much importance anymore, not when Yusei seems so peaceful.

“We should get him to bed,” Jack says, his voice low. “He’ll catch a cold if he stays here.”

“He’ll also wake up if we move him,” replies Crow. “Just leave him be.”

He kneels by Yusei’s side and watches the steady rise and fall of his chest, listens to the deep and even sound of his breathing. The computer gives an accompanying hum in the background, and Crow knows Yusei must really have been tired if he didn’t think to switch it off before taking a nap. He hates being wasteful, but Crow doesn’t dare power it down for him in case there’s something important Yusei forgot to back up.

It’s no big deal, as far as Crow’s concerned. If their energy bill turns out higher than it ought to be when it lands on the doorstep, it’s worth it if it means Yusei taking some time out to stop working himself so hard.

Crow turns his attention away from the computer and back to Yusei, an indulgent grin on his lips. Yusei is lying on his back, one leg bent slightly at the knee, an arm under his head and his free hand resting on his thigh. His tank top has inched up a little to reveal his stomach, a narrow strip of smooth, tanned skin peeking out from underneath the black material.

He looks so vulnerable, unguarded... molestable even.

Crow gives into the urge to lift the edge of Yusei’s tank top, drawing it higher so that more of Yusei’s skin is revealed. His nipples harden upon being exposed to the cool air of the garage. Crow wants to touch them, but Jack gets there first, smirking in satisfaction as he rubs the pad of his thumb over one stiff little nub. Yusei stirs, moaning softly.

“Hey, hands off,” warns Crow, elbowing Jack out of the way. “I got here first.”

“Don’t order me around,” barks Jack, elbowing Crow right back. “I have the god-given right to do whatever I like.”

“Says who?”

“Says me!”

Yusei is forgotten momentarily, as is their unspoken agreement to keep it down so he can sleep, the two of them trading childish insults once again, the volume of their voices rising with the intensity of their bickering.

It’s not until Yusei opens his eyes and sits up groggily that they notice he’s awake, and as usual, Jack is quick to pin the blame on Crow.

“Look, you’ve woken him up,” he says. “This is all your fault.”

“How is it my fault?” huffs Crow. “You’ve been shouting too! You’re just as guilty!”

Yusei yawns as they continue their argument, stretching his muscles as he gives another little moan. That gets Jack’s attention in, and he moves before Crow can say anything else, pushing Yusei down onto his back again and clambering on top of him.

Crow narrows his eyes warningly. “Who the hell gave you permission to have your way with Yusei first?”

“It goes in order of height,” Jack replies smugly. “That means I get to go first.”

“No way,” Crow insists, pulling at Jack’s shoulder in an attempt to roll him off. “It goes in order of intelligence. Therefore you go last.”

“Are you calling me an idiot?”

“Damn right I am!”

Yusei squirms slightly under Jack’s weight, his expression exasperated. “Honestly,” he sighs, his voice so quiet it almost gets drowned out by Crow and Jack’s combined bellowing. “What am I going to do with you two?”

“He started it,” they say in unison, each of them pointing at the other.

Yusei merely smiles and reaches up to touch the side of Jack’s face with his right hand, while reaching out for Crow with his left. His calming influence takes effect almost immediately, and the garage suddenly becomes a lot quieter.

“Yusei,” Jack murmurs, turning his head to nuzzle Yusei’s palm.

“Yusei,” Crow chimes, taking his hand and allowing himself to be drawn in closer.

It’s a good thing Yusei doesn’t mind the sound of his own name, because he knows he’s going to be hearing a lot of it from now on. There’s no more need for fighting and selfishness, not when Yusei shows them just how capable and experienced he’s become at pleasing them both at the same time.

 

End.


	4. Four

Title: Restrained  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Kiryu/Jack/Crow/Yusei  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Kiryu’s games are always eventful and far from innocent, as Yusei soon discovers when he finds himself blindfolded and tied to the bed.

The aim of this particular activity, Kiryu explains – Yusei can’t see it, but he knows he’s grinning from ear to ear – is to figure out who’s doing what to him by relying on senses other than sight. He doesn’t say anything after that, and Crow and Jack remain equally silent. The sound of their voices would give them away and, as Kiryu puts it, spoils the fun.

Yusei tugs experimentally against the rope that binds his arms to the bedposts, but it’s too secure to allow him any movement. He tenses when he feels hands running over his chest, turning his head in the direction of the person touching him, but it’s not enough for him to guess who they belong to. Another pair of hands reach for his face, a thumb rubbing over his lower lip before sliding inside. Yusei sucks obediently, hears a gasp to his left.

The mattress creaks as a body climbs onto it (Kiryu’s? Jack’s?), and then someone’s hard-on bumps against his lips. Yusei can tell by the scent and taste when he darts his tongue out that it’s Crow, and he’s rewarded with another sharp intake of breath as he licks a wet, sticky trail across the underside.

The hands on Yusei’s chest trail down to his stomach, fingers deliberately skirting the place where Yusei wants them most. He moans in frustration, the sound of it muffled around Crow’s cock in his mouth, and he just knows this has to be Kiryu. Jack doesn’t tease. He prefers to get straight down to business.

Yusei wonders where he is and what he’s doing, but all thought flies straight out of his head at the sudden sensation of a tongue sliding over the tip of his erection, making him buck and strain against the rope that has him restrained. Normally Kiryu would laugh at his overeager reaction, but he stays quiet this time as kisses Yusei’s cock, still teasing, still denying Yusei what he’s asking for, and Yusei moans again, pleading.

Kiryu gives in then, holding Yusei’s hips steady with one hand while curving the other around the base of his dick and lowering his mouth the rest of the way onto it. Yusei responds by sucking at Crow in earnest, and now he’s doing more than just gasping, he’s cursing and groaning and panting, not even trying to keep his identity hidden anymore.

Finally, Jack makes his presence known when a pair of slick fingers starts to work him open. Yusei knows those fingers intimately, knows they couldn’t belong to anyone other than Jack, and it doesn’t matter anymore when Kiryu’s mouth leaves his cock, because Yusei knows what’s going to happen next.

Jack’s hands, big and rough, lift his hips, and Yusei stops his squirming long enough for Jack to slide inside, his balls tight against Yusei’s ass, and then Kiryu’s hand is back on his cock, tugging and twisting in a way that won’t make Yusei last much longer, but it’s okay because he can feel Crow’s thighs tremble and tense, knows he’s going to come soon, swallows it all down when he does.

Because Crow believes in repaying one good deed with another, but also because he doesn’t share Kiryu’s mean streak, he unfastens Yusei’s blindfold so he can see what’s happening (there’s not much point in keeping it on now anyway), and the first thing Yusei sees is Jack and Kiryu kissing each other, deep and aggressive, neither one of them willing to back down.

Crow flops down by Yusei’s side with a grunt, head on his shoulder and fingers toying idly with Yusei’s nipples as his body shakes with the force of Jack’s thrusts. Kiryu’s fingers go slack for a second when Jack reaches out to grab his cock, making Yusei whimper, but they tighten again almost immediately, jerking Yusei off as Jack jerks him off. Yusei comes first, followed by Kiryu a few seconds later, and then by Jack.

He lies there catching his breath and covered in come, his own, Kiryu’s, and Jack’s, but it feels kind of good to be this owned, and even the eternally unfulfilled Kiryu seems satisfied for the moment, at least until he notices Yusei’s missing blindfold.

“I don’t remember telling anyone to take that off,” he says, narrowing his eyes.

Crow shrugs his shoulders lazily. “What’s the big deal? There’s no need to be so pissed.”

If anything, it’s the opposite. Kiryu smiles, all teeth and predatory intent. Jack smirks, Crow gulps, and Kiryu laughs, a low and throaty sound that sends shivers down Yusei’s spine.

“Gentlemen, I do believe I’ve found a new participant for our next punishment game.”

And just like that, Crow’s fate is sealed.

 

End.


	5. Five

Title: Break the Spell  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Kiryu/Yusei  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Whisper.

It’s unexpected, but hardly undesirable when Yusei pulls Kiryu aside and into an alleyway, dropping to his knees in front of him and tugging down the zipper of his pants, pinning him back against the wall, Kiryu’s cock disappearing past his lips, unhurried but in the pursuit of only one purpose, to make him come.

He’s gotten good at this, Kiryu thinks as Yusei sucks, swallows and wipes a hand over his mouth, maybe a little *too* good, his smile sultry and secretive as he raises up on his tiptoes to whisper into Kiryu’s ear.

“Thanks for saving my life.”

 

Fit.

 

Yusei’s narrow hips fit perfectly in Kiryu’s hands, but it’s not enough to keep them there, to stop them from wandering along his waist and over his back, because he’s Kiryu’s to touch however – and wherever – he likes.

“You’re mine,” he hisses, teeth sharp against Yusei’s throat, swallowing his groan of assent with a kiss.

“Yours,” Yusei gasps afterwards, squirming against Kiryu, restless, insistent, shamelessly demanding more. “All yours.”

And Kiryu won’t ever give him up, not when he has Yusei sprawled across the bed like this, fingers clutching frenziedly at worn, threadbare sheets and yielding his body to him.

 

Vows.

“Tell me you love me,” croons Kiryu.

“I love you,” Yusei murmurs back, almost afraid to raise his voice in case it breaks the spell Kiryu has him under.

“Say you’ll never leave me.”

“I’ll never leave you.”

These are the promises – the vows – Yusei makes, later breaks, but his emotions, as ever, are unwavering, bound by words and sealed with kisses.

Kiryu gives him what he wants, makes him feel cherished, makes him feel like he belongs somewhere, makes him feel like nothing else matters, like all they need is each other, only the here and now.

Only Kiryu.

 

Hope.

Kiryu feels alive for the first time in years with Yusei in his lap, thighs crossed tight across his waist, arms wound firm around his neck, locking him into his embrace.

“I won’t let you die,” he swears, twisting his fingers in Kiryu’s hair, holding him close, so close, so full of strength and vitality and *hope* that the numbness starts to lose its grip. “I won’t ever let you go.”

Kiryu believes him, knows how fiercely Yusei will fight to protect the ties he shares with those he loves, thinks that maybe, just maybe, he can still be saved.

 

End.


	6. Five

Title: Something So Wonderful  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Crow/Yusei  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

One.

If there’s one good thing that’s come from Jack’s refusal to return home because he hasn’t found a job yet, it’s the fact that things are so much more peaceful without him around.

“Don’t you think it’s a little *too* quiet?” asks Yusei, shifting over on the couch to make room for Crow.

“Are you kidding?” says Crow, flopping down onto his back and resting his feet in Yusei’s lap. “This is bliss.”

Yusei smiles, rubbing his knuckles gently over the spot behind Crow’s toes until they flex and curl, and Crow grins back, perfectly happy to let him continue.

 

Two.

It’s no surprise when Crow stumbles downstairs early in the morning to find Yusei working away at the computer, the sun yet to emerge and the only light in the garage coming from the glare of Yusei’s monitor.

“You’re going to ruin your eyesight if you keep that up,” Crow warns, flicking on the switch by the entrance. “Though I guess you would look kind of sexy in glasses.”

“Hmm,” says Yusei, clearly not listening.

“Leave the lights on next time. It’s better for you.”

“Hmm.”

Crow shakes his head and sighs. He might as well be talking to himself.

 

Three.

Yusei is the type of person who, for all his cleverness and competence, Crow just can’t bring himself to leave alone. He goes out of his way to prevent others from worrying about him, but it doesn’t ever stop Crow being concerned.

He’s considerate towards Yusei in a way that he never is with anyone else, touches him with more care and gentleness than he shows to even his beloved orphan kids as Yusei soaks up his affection and leaves Crow feeling all the more fond of him, trusting him enough to let his guard down, to let Crow in.

 

Four.

When Yusei smiles, Crow can see a hint of the boy he used to be, a spark of the joy and the enthusiasm that Kiryu very nearly extinguished. Yusei doesn’t smile like this for anyone else, doesn’t let his emotions show so freely when he’s not in front of Crow.

It’s something of a privilege to see what Yusei keeps so carefully hidden, to see the expressions on his face that could almost be described as happiness, which is why Crow will carry on making Yusei smile for as long as he can, to be the brightness in his life.

 

Five.

Jack often complains about Yusei’s forgetfulness when it comes to bathing regularly, or even eating properly for that matter, but Crow doesn’t mind at all because Yusei tastes fantastic, makes him want to kiss him everywhere (not that Jack knows any of this, of course, because Crow, usually selfless, refuses to share something so wonderful with him).

And so, he keeps Yusei all to himself, applies himself to learning the contours of Yusei’s body with the studiousness of a scholar, cataloguing all the different responses and sensations to memory for future reference.

Sex, they both agree, is serious business.

 

Six.

The only way to get a meal inside Yusei is to feed him directly (and not, as Jack jokes, intravenously), which involves Crow sitting by his side at the computer, poking him for attention.

“Say ah,” he prompts, holding out a piece of chicken with his chopsticks and guiding it to Yusei’s mouth.

Yusei frowns, looking faintly put-upon, but Crow persists until he parts his lips and allows the morsel to slip inside, chewing slowly, carefully, and swallowing, repeating the process with a sigh when Crow refuses to let him work unless he’s polished off what’s left of the take-out order.

 

Seven.

“Don’t stop,” groans Crow, eyes sliding shut as Yusei rubs the shampoo in, making it feel more like a scalp massage than a hair wash. “Don’t you dare.”

“I’m going to have to rinse it out eventually,” Yusei replies, amused.

“I don’t care,” Crow murmurs. “Just keep doing that.”

It’s probably a good thing he can’t see Yusei shaping his hair into spikes so that it resembles Himuro’s, but it feels so damn good to have his fingers moving in little circles over Crow’s skull, soothing away the tension built up from work and overexposure to Jack and his fail.

 

End.


	7. Seven

Title: Together, Apart  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Kiryu/Yusei  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Yusei closes his eyes and concentrates on the sound of Kiryu’s heartbeat under his ear, strong, steady and reassuring, lulling him into a state of relaxation that he rarely manages to achieve, if ever, as Kiryu’s fingers thread themselves through his hair. He’s going to have to go back home at some point, knows he can’t leave Jack and Crow alone together for too long, but he’s just so comfortable that he doesn’t feel like moving ever again.

“It’s like babysitting a pair of five years olds,” says Kiryu when Yusei voices his concerns. “Even West and Nico are more mature and better behaved than they are.”

Yusei’s lips quirk upwards, privately agreeing with him.

“Still,” Kiryu continues, his voice softening, “I’m glad they can be like that.”

Yusei nods his head from where it’s resting on Kiryu’s chest. Then he wonders what his team mates must be doing right now in his absence, wonders if Crow has stolen some of Jack’s precious cup ramen or if Jack is spending more of Crow’s money without his permission, thinks of all the arguments and the explosions (of tempers and of various D-Wheel parts) and hopes Zola hasn’t kicked them out and cancelled their contract.

“It’s pretty lively sometimes,” he agrees, which is a bit of an understatement (it’s a good thing he’s learned how to tune out their bickering, otherwise he would have started going deaf or begun suffering from tension headaches a long time ago).

But not right now. Now there’s only peace, but even that eventually gets broken when Yusei hears the clock chime.

“It’s getting late,” murmurs Kiryu, not that he moves to release Yusei. “You’d better be going.”

“Hmm.” Yusei doesn’t stir either, too content for them to be separated just yet. “I could stay the night,” he offers.

“Go,” Kiryu tells him, finally sliding out from underneath Yusei and helping him sit up. “They need you too much.”

It’s true. Crow admits it willingly, Jack more reluctantly, but they can’t seem to function anymore without Yusei. If he doesn’t return soon, they’ll start worrying about him. He has to go home, if only to make sure Jack isn’t bullying Bruno too badly or that he and Crow aren’t busy using the poor guy as a punch bag out of sheer boredom and frustration.

Kiryu has it easy in comparison. West and Nico are polite, helpful and eager to please. Yusei is pretty sure they don’t go around blowing things up or frittering away other people’s earnings on coffee so expensive, it might as well have been grown on the moon.

But, Yusei knows there will always be someone there to greet him when he walks through the door. He thinks of Bruno’s smile and the goofy “welcome back” he’ll give, the grin and the handshake Crow will share with him and the way Jack will inevitably scowl and demand to know what the hell he’s been doing all this time, and the noise and the mess and the chaos don’t really seem to matter anymore.

“See?” says Kiryu, like he’s aware of exactly what’s going through Yusei’s mind. “They’re waiting for you.”

Yusei sighs, pressing his forehead to Kiryu’s shoulder and lingering a few moments longer before leaning up to kiss him once, twice, and then again before parting from him completely. “I’ll be back soon,” he promises, though when that will be even he isn’t quite sure yet.

Until then, they’ll have to make up for their being apart by sending mail, which Yusei keeps stored away carefully and out of sight of his nosy housemates (not that it does much good when Crow is the one who picks up the post and announces cheerfully that another of Kiryu’s ‘love letters,’ as he calls them, has arrived).

“Sure,” says Kiryu, waving goodbye. “See you around.”

Jack and Crow may be useless with Yusei not around, but Kiryu most definitely is not.

 

End.


	8. Eight

Title: Repeat Performance  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Kiryu/Yusei  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

They think he doesn’t know what they get up to late at night, when they think he’s asleep and oblivious, but he’s not either one of those things right now, awake and alert, and listening in on them from the room next door. He can hear the sound of someone talking, recognises the voice as Kiryu’s, but it’s too soft for him to make out the words. The tone of it makes Jack wonder if he’s talking dirty to Yusei, if Yusei likes being talked dirty to.

There are other noises too, sharp gasps and muffled moans, most of them coming from Yusei. They’re obviously trying to keep quiet, trying not to draw any unwanted attention to what they’re doing, but the walls are thin, and noise travels through far them too easily.

Crow slumbers on blissfully in the bed opposite Jack’s, his faint snores reminding Jack that he can sleep through just about anything, so he turns on his side away so that his back is to Crow and he’s facing the wall that separates their room from their teammates’, closing his eyes and slipping a hand inside his shorts.

It’s not the first time he’s done this, but sometimes it just gets so unbearable listening in on them that he has to touch himself, has to do something to take away the edge, because he can’t lie there and not think about what he knows they’re doing to each other.

He tries to picture it in his mind, wondering what position they’re doing it in. Missionary probably isn’t exciting or satisfying enough for Kiryu, so Jack imagines Yusei on all fours, weight resting on his elbows and his ass in the air as Kiryu fucks him, or maybe Yusei is in Kiryu’s lap and riding his cock, trying to picture what he looks like when he's being taken.

He jerks himself off in time with the rhythm of the creaking rusty bedsprings, biting his lip to stay silent, but then he hears a cry from Yusei. It’s louder than the other noises he’s been making so far, none of his usual restraint behind it. He must be coming, Jack thinks, and it triggers his own orgasm, leaving his fingers sticky with seed.

Kiryu is quieter, but not by much, his grunt of release eventually followed by Yusei’s low-pitched murmurs. Then there’s silence from the next room and the only thing Jack hears now is Crow’s gentle snoring and his own heavy breathing. It’s soon followed by the sound of a door opening and footsteps making their way down the hall. They’re Yusei’s, Jack realises, knows this because he’s so familiar with them. They’re usually next to noiseless, skilled as Yusei is at keeping his presence hidden, but the apartment building is old and run down and the floor of the hall they’re sleeping on squeaks and groans under even Yusei’s slight weight.

The sound of the shower starting in the bathroom makes Jack sit up (it’s one of the reasons why they’ve picked this place as a temporary hideout, because the plumbing still works), pushing the scratchy, threadbare sheets away and wiping himself down.

Because he’s not feeling the need to keep up the façade by staying out of sight and out of mind anymore, but also because he can be a bit of a bastard sometimes, he pulls on his pants and exits the room just in time to catch Yusei emerge from the bathroom, hair still damp and a towel wrapped low around his waist and finding the reaction he provokes to be most worthwhile when Yusei’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Jack,” he says, clearly caught off guard.

“Couldn’t sleep?” asks Jack, raising an eyebrow.

“Something like that.” There’s an awkward silence between them for a while before Yusei recovers from being startled long enough to gesture in the direction in which he’s come from. “Bathroom’s free.”

Jack nods, stepping aside and letting him make his escape, watching as Yusei closes the door to his and Kiryu’s room with a muted click. He wonders if Yusei suspects anything, or if he’ll tell Kiryu what just happened. Jack doubts it. Yusei always keeps his concerns to himself.

Still, it’ll be interesting to see if they pull off a repeat performance tomorrow night.

 

End.


	9. Nine

Title: Not Such a Hardship  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Jack/Yusei/Crow  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Yusei’s blissful expression annoys Jack, as does the fact that he’s only making that face because of Crow and his stupid massage. The little “ahh...” and “mmm...” noises he keeps giving doesn’t help, neither does Crow’s self-satisfied grin as he digs his knuckles into the space just under Yusei’s shoulder blades. It makes Jack feel jealous and left out, so he decides it’s time to step in and show off his skills, not that he’s ever actually massaged anyone before, but looking at Crow right now he figures it can’t be that difficult.

“Move over,” he barks, shoving Crow away from Yusei and taking his position as he straddles Yusei’s upper thighs.

“What was that for?” Crow huffs, righting himself before he can fall off the bed altogether.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Jack cracks his knuckles in preparation before spreading his hands over Yusei’s shoulders and giving them a good hard squeeze. Yusei bucks and yelps underneath him, craning his neck to throw Jack a wounded glance.

Jack frowns. It’s not quite the reaction he’s been expecting, so he tries again, harder this time, and Yusei gives a moan that’s more pained than pleasured.

“Idiot,” growls Crow, batting Jack’s hands away to prevent him from doing any further damage. “Are you trying to break him?”

Jack glares back. “Of course not. I was just...”

He trails off, refusing to finish his sentence by saying that he’s trying to make himself helpful, that he’s trying to do something for Yusei’s sake and also, more importantly, that anything Crow can do, he can do better, but then he glances down at Yusei and sees the way his previously loosened muscles have tensed up all over again, and he feels a sulk coming on. Crow will probably start laughing at him any minute now, and Yusei will probably tell him to get off and go away.

“Fine,” he scowls, removing his hands from Yusei’s body and refusing to feel hurt when Yusei lets out a sigh of relief. “Whatever. See if I care.”

There’s an awkward silence for a few seconds before Crow shrugs and smiles. “It can’t be helped,” he concedes. “I guess it’s time I taught you all there is to know about delicacy.”

Jack stares suspiciously. Crow doesn’t seem to be mocking him, but Jack also doesn’t really understand what he’s trying to get at.

“Besides,” Crow continues, a hint of sternness creeping into his voice, “you have to learn to be more gentle. You can’t apply force to everything, you know. The aim of a massage is to make someone relax, not snap their bones. And you,” he tells Yusei, poking his cheek. “You’re going to help out, too. It’s not enough to just lie there and make noises, you have to say what you do and don’t like.”

Yusei nods, turning his head so that his chin is resting on his forearms again, closing his eyes and waiting patiently for Crow to begin his first lesson.

“Right,” says Crow, moving his hands to the base of Yusei’s neck and using his thumbs to press slowly in small circles. “Copy what I’m doing.”

Jack studies his movements carefully, making sure to mimic them exactly when it’s his turn to take over. “How’s that?”

“Good,” Yusei tells him.

Pleased, Jack applies more pressure.

“Not so good. You’re hurting me.”

Jack hesitates, unsure of what to do next.

“Gently,” Crow reminds him.

But Jack isn’t used to being gentle, has no patience for anyone who requires handling with care, be it their bodies or their feelings. He’s always liked that Yusei gives as good as he gets, that Jack can go all out against him without having to worry about holding back. He starts to think that maybe he isn’t cut out to be considerate after all, but he’s not a quitter and he can’t stand leaving anything unfinished. If he has a problem, then he’s going to solve it.

He takes in a deep breath, lets it slowly out and then repeats what he was doing before, making sure not to put as much strength into it on his third attempt. He’s not insecure, is hardly in need of reassurance, but the way Yusei groans makes him feel much better about himself, more confident.

“Yes,” says Yusei, voice low and breathy. “Just like that.”

Jack swallows, trying not to think how sexy Yusei sounds right now. “Good?” he asks.

“Very good.” Yusei moans again as Jack’s hands move lower. “So, so good.”

It’s enough to make him feel like ripping Yusei’s pants off and having him right there and then, but Crow leans over to whisper in his ear, “Keep it up. Trust me, it’ll get better.”

Crow obviously knows what he’s talking about, so Jack figures it’s probably safe to trust him. He doesn’t bother to worry about technique so much anymore, just uses Yusei’s noises as guidance. Crow helps out, the two of them working together until the tension in Yusei’s body has melted away completely, leaving him in an unusually placid and docile state.

Apparently, this is what Crow much have been waiting for, because he gives Jack a wink as he removes the last of Yusei’s clothing, rummaging around in the bedside table and beckoning Jack closer when he finds the lubricant.

Jack doesn’t need to be taught anything more, knows exactly what to do next and possesses extensive experience as he slicks his fingers and eases them inside Yusei. He’s so loose and pliant from the massage that there’s no resistance whatsoever, not even when Jack slides in a third finger to join the first two.

He’s feeling generous enough to let Crow go next, the two of them taking it in turns to finger Yusei until he’s more than ready to be taken. Jack pulls at his lower body until he’s on his knees, face pressed against the pillows as Jack unbuttons the fly of his pants and lowers his shorts enough to release his cock.

The pace is languid and leisurely, nothing like the demanding, almost frantic way in which Jack usually fucks Yusei, but this is even more satisfying as Yusei rolls his hips back to meet Jack’s thrusts. He looks over at Crow to see him rubbing himself through his pants as he watches them, and that’s sexy, too. It’s not such a hardship to share sometimes. If anything, it can bring the most amazing benefits. Maybe there’s something to be said for cooperation after all.

He’s content to switch roles with Crow and be the observer for a while once he’s finished, wonders where Crow gets his patience from as he toys with Yusei instead of taking him, his fingers moving to where he’s been fucked open by Jack and sliding them inside, still sticky with his come. Jack can see it glistening on his balls, the backs of his thighs, and he kind of wants to fuck Crow too when he gathers some of it up with the fingers of his free hand for a taste.

None of them notice when the front door opens, but for the first time since he can remember, the sound of Bruno’s voice calling out “I’m back!” doesn’t give Jack the urge to punch him. Because Crow is already occupied with Yusei, but also because Jack is feeling more charitable towards Bruno than he’s ever been, he shouts back “upstairs!” and leers in anticipation when he hears Bruno’s footsteps making their way up the rungs of the ladder.

The door swings open and Bruno steps inside. “Sorry I’m late,” he begins. “I couldn’t find the flavour of cup ramen you wanted, so I–” Then he chokes and goes bright red when he realises what he’s just walked in on, flailing his limbs and grasping blindly for the door handle. “P-p-p–”

“Penis?” guesses Jack, pointing to Crow’s.

“Penguin?” says Crow, the word muffled around the finger that’s he’s yet to remove from his mouth.

“P-p-pardon my intrusion!” Bruno finally manages to stammer out, already halfway out of the room. Jack stops him in his tracks before he can escape.

“Who the hell said you could leave?”

Bruno cringes, rooted to the spot.

“Get your ass over here, moron,” Jack orders.

“Um,” says Bruno, wringing his hands anxiously and looking like he’s only seconds away from throwing himself out of the window. “Um, um, um.”

“Now, damn it!”

Bruno jumps, eyes widening. “Yes! Yes, sir! Right away, sir!”

Jack smirks, happy that Bruno is giving him an appropriate response at last (and also because he has nothing against being called sir, although he’s starting to think master would be more fitting, and Bruno is dumb and scared enough to actually say it, with feeling).

“Oh, Bruno,” says Yusei, like he’s only just picked up on his presence. “Welcome home.”

Bruno goes even redder, if such a thing is even possible, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on Yusei’s face and not daring to let them slip any lower. “Th-thank you very much,” he squeaks, though what he’s being grateful for exactly is a mystery to Jack, but then having his existence acknowledged, no matter how casually, never fails to brighten Bruno’s overworked and abuse filled life.

Still, he’s skilled with his hands, from what Jack can remember. It’s about time he found out just how skilled.

 

End.


	10. Ten

Title: No Words Necessary  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Crow/Yusei  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It’s already mid afternoon when Crow gets back from work, Yusei barely glancing up from his computer to mumble out a “welcome home” before going back to work. He can hear Crow sigh, knows he must be frowning at the back of his head, prepares himself for the inevitable ‘you’re pushing yourself too hard’ speech.

Crow doesn’t disappoint.

“When was the last time you actually saw the sun?” he asks.

It’s a strange question, and not one that Yusei has been expecting. “I see it every day,” he replies mildly. “It shines in through the windows in case you haven’t noticed.”

“That’s not what I meant,” says Crow, sounding exasperated. “Fresh air, Yusei. It’s good for you. Which is why,” he adds, a much more cheerful note brightening his voice, “I’ve decided to take you out on a picnic. I even went to the trouble of making sandwiches for us both.”

That gets Yusei’s attention. He turns to Crow, eyebrows raised, noting the brown paper bag in his right hand and the flask in his left.

“I haven’t put anything funny inside them, so don’t look at me like that. And get your ass off that chair before I tie you to it with a rope and wheel you outside.”

Crow completely ignores Yusei’s protests, hauling him up by the arm and nudging him in the direction of the front door until Yusei gives in and starts walking on his own. The weather is nice, not that he would have noticed from where he spends most of his time in the depths of the garage, perfect for spending at the park, which is where the two of them eventually end up.

They travel on foot for a change, something Yusei hasn’t done for a long time now, but Crow insists on it being good for him to take a break from his D-Wheel, and that there’s nothing wrong with getting to places the old fashioned way. He’s the one who finds a spot where they can sit, Yusei following bemusedly, taking out the sandwiches once they’re settled.

He’s really skimped on the filling. He also doesn’t appreciate Yusei pointing out this fact, and he scowls as he pours out their drinks.

“Blame Jack and his stupid coffee addiction. Thanks to him wasting most of my wages at that insanely expensive café, we can’t afford to eat anything resembling proper food for the rest of this month.”

He continues to grumble under his breath about their absent team mate and how sick he’s getting of living on cup ramen, so Yusei lets him get it all off his chest while nibbling away at his sandwich. It’s all stuff he’s heard about a hundred times before, but Crow never tires of complaining about it. He only goes quiet when Yusei’s cell phone rings, tugging it out of his hands and switching it off before he can answer.

“That could have been important,” Yusei tells him reproachfully.

“I don’t care.” Crow tosses the phone aside. “It’s your day off. No work, no interruptions, no stress. The rest of the world can shove off. I’m not going to let anything bother you.”

Yusei can’t help smiling. Crow always has his best interests at heart, even if Yusei himself isn’t actually aware of it. He wants to worry about the missed call, wants to wonder who’s tried to reach him, but Crow narrows his eyes in a way that says he’ll throw his phone in the lake if Yusei dares to switch it back on.

“Just kick back,” he says, handing Yusei another sandwich before he’s even finished his first one. “Take it easy for a while.”

It’s what Crow does once they’ve finished their meal, his mood improving now that his stomach has been filled (or at least as much as it can be, considering they’ve been eating mostly bread and not much else), stretching his arms out with a satisfied groan and reclining onto his back, head in Yusei’s lap.

“Look at that,” he says, pointing upwards before Yusei can make a comment about public places being inappropriate for such displays of affection. “Clear blue skies.”

Yusei knows what he’s talking about, remembers the days of Satellite and smog all too vividly. Things are different now. Times have changed. “We’ve come a long way,” he states.

“And we still have a ways to go.”

Crow is right. There’s so much more for them to do. Yusei’s mind drifts back to the program he hasn’t finished writing yet, the upgrades their D-wheels will need if they’re going to stand a chance of winning the WRGP, the practise they’ll have to start putting themselves through soon in order to improve their team working ability. It’s almost overwhelming sometimes. There aren’t enough hours in the day. That’s when Yusei gets the urge to head home and get straight back to work before he can fall behind anymore, but Crow grabs his wrist and holds on tight when he tries to push him off.

“Oh no you don’t.” He keeps Yusei firmly in place, refusing to let him up. “Calm down, will you? Jeez.”

Crow’s grip on Yusei’s wrists loosens temporarily in order to peel off his glove, taking his hand and massaging the palm of it with his thumb, moving onto each finger in turn and then over his wrist. He’s so good at this, helping Yusei to relax, having become something of an expert. He knows just how to touch him and where, Yusei’s muscles loosening before he even realises.

Yusei exhales deeply, closing his eyes as the tension drains from his body. “Crow,” he murmurs, linking their fingers together and squeezing.

“No more thinking,” Crow orders. “I forbid it.”

Yusei laughs softly, no longer concerned with their surroundings. “Anything else you plan on adding to the list?”

“Sure,” comes Crow’s prompt response. “But you’ll have to wait until we get back. I’m not sure that group of little old ladies over there would appreciate it if I took advantage of the position I’m in to relax you even more.”

He’s not one to get embarrassed so easily, but Yusei can’t help blushing just a bit at Crow’s implication. Thankfully they aren’t within earshot of anyone else, not that Crow seems to care who hears them or for other people’s opinions. His expression turns sly, and Yusei knows he must be itching to say something supremely filthy, if only to make him blush some more, but he doesn’t, because he understands Yusei better than most, knows that while light hearted teasing is fine, doing or saying anything that would make him too uncomfortable is not.

Crow’s devilish grin softens into something gentler, more private, the intimacy of it having more of an effect on Yusei than dirty talk ever could, the two of them reaching an unspoken agreement simply by looking at each other.

It’s time to go home.

 

End.


	11. Eleven

Title: Temporary Truce  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Jack/Yusei/Crow  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Jack and Crow fight over everything, competitive to the last, too stubborn to give in, too greedy to share, especially when it comes to Yusei. He can’t keep up with them, doesn’t even try, so he lies back and lets them do as they please, pushing and shoving as they battle it out over who can decorate his body with the most hickeys until he finds himself covered with them. They’re everywhere, his neck, his shoulders, torso, hips and thighs, teeth marks and bruises scattered over his skin by mouths that bite and suck and kiss.

Crow looks pleased with himself, and Jack seems equally smug as Yusei struggles to construct a coherent sentence. He tries to tell them how ridiculous they’re being, how they’re overdoing it and that rivalry should only be taken so far, but they won’t let him speak, kissing him senseless before the words can make it past his lips.

Jack kisses like he duels, all ruthless aggression, but Crow is more cunning, his tongue sly and skilful in Yusei’s mouth. It’s Jack’s hand on his hard-on and Crow’s on his balls, fingering Yusei until he’s ready to be fucked, and that’s when their bickering sparks up all over again because Crow won’t let Jack take Yusei first and vice versa, only coming to an agreement when one of them suggests settling it with rock-paper-scissors.

But Yusei doesn’t feel like waiting any longer, touches himself while Jack and Crow are otherwise occupied, rolling over onto his stomach and lifting up so that his ass is in the air, reaching back and sliding two fingers inside with a groan. Crow is the quickest to react, elbowing Jack aside and yanking Yusei’s fingers out so he can replace them with his cock.

Jack curses, annoyance showing clearly on his features, not that he allows himself to be left out much longer as he guides Yusei’s face to his crotch. Yusei closes his lips around the head of Jack’s arousal and sucks, but Jack isn’t satisfied with just that, jerking his hips and forcing himself deeper into Yusei’s mouth. Crow snarls at him to quit being so rough, Jack growls back that he’s one to talk, and it’s true, he’s pounding Yusei’s ass, still arguing even now until he finally has enough and grabs Jack’s hair, twisting his fingers into the slender tendrils that hang down over his ears and dragging him in closer to shut him up with a kiss that’s more teeth than tongue.

It’s only a temporary truce, one that’s soon broken as Yusei slumps over on the sheets afterwards, on the verge of passing out, and he has no idea where the two of them get their energy from as they bitch at each other, albeit in voices more weary than they were when they first turned their attention to him, but showing no sign of slowing down yet.

“You guys tire me out,” he mutters, making Crow laugh and Jack stick his chin out proudly, like Yusei has just given him the highest possible praise. He responds by dragging his mouth over his shoulder blades, determined to complete his work by marking Yusei’s back as well as his front, and Crow is quick to join in, leaving him feeling as exhausted as he does owned.

 

End.


	12. Twelve

Title: Inconsistency  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
Pairing: Jack/Crow  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

After giving the subject a lot of thought to the subject, Jack has come to the conclusion that Crow is a skinflint. It’s not like he’s only just discovered this piece of information, but he has been observing him to see how he spends his time trying to save money (a futile attempt, since Jack spends most of it for him anyway).

It’s the little things that Jack finds really miserly, like how Crow takes the batteries out of his alarm clock every morning and then puts them back in at night in order to make them last longer, or how he’ll reuse teabags. Worse still, he doesn’t give tips for good service, which, in Jack’s opinion, is extremely stingy.

And so, because he’s vaguely curious to see what Crow does when he’s out shopping, but also because Yusei is far too busy working to talk to him, Jack decides to tag along.

“What’s this?” asks Crow, raising an eyebrow. “You’re actually offering to help for the first time since, well, *ever*?”

The insinuation that Jack never does anything to be of assistance if highly insulting, although not exactly false. “If you must know, I’m conducting an investigation.”

“On what?”

“That’s a secret.”

Crow regards Jack with deep suspicion for a moment before finally shrugging his shoulders and letting the subject drop. “You can do what you want, as long as you make yourself useful. And don’t forget: if you want something, you’re paying for it.”

Jack won’t be doing anything of the sort, if only because his pockets are, as usual, completely empty, but Crow is better off remaining unaware.

The supermarket turns out to be busy, to Jack’s surprise. He doesn’t know much about these places, but then he doesn’t know much about shopping in general. Mikage was the one who took care of all that for him back when she used to be his secretary. Crow, however, seems to know exactly what he’s doing, what to buy, and where to find it. He’s even brought along a list and a calculator with him, which he consults frequently whenever he compares items.

Jack doesn’t understand. If he were the one doing all this, he’d simply grab the first thing to catch his eye. He doubts he’d notice things such as price and weight. Crow certainly does. He also takes forever to pick stuff out. It leaves Jack feeling fed up and irritable, so he tries to hurry Crow up a bit.

“What’s taking you so long?” he huffs. “I wouldn’t have come with you if I’d known it was going to be this boring.”

“Then go home,” Crow says absently, tapping the buttons on his calculator.

Jack sighs. It’s loud and dramatic, and he’s sure it will cause Crow get annoyed with him, but he’s far too busy playing with numbers to care. “What are you doing? When will you be finished?”

“I’m figuring the overall cost,” Crow explains, pointing to the stickers on the shelf. “See here? It’s on offer. Buy one get one free. But, if you get two seperately that don't come in multipacks, you can make a saving of 17 yen. You have to be careful with supermarkets. They try to trick you into thinking you’ve gotten a bargain, but when you look closer, it’s all a big con. That’s why you have to stay smart and pay attention.”

It sounds like a lot of unnecessary effort to Jack, and all for the sake of some small change. “Aren’t you being anal?”

Crow immediately bristles in response. “If you hadn’t noticed, we’ve been ending up in the red every month. Whose fault do you suppose that is?”

“Yours, of course,” Jack replies, matter-of-fact, “for not earning enough money.”

Crow looks as though he’s trying very hard not to punch him. “It’s *your* fault, you jerk,” he growls, prodding Jack in the chest with an accusing index finger, “for spending my wages on coffee that costs 3,000 yen per cup! If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have to scrimp this much!”

Jack is about to give him the big lecture about people getting what they pay for, and about the wonder of Blue Eyes Mountain (no wonder Crow doesn’t understand its appeal when he’s never bothered to try it), but Crow is on the move again. And, since he has eyes like a hawk, he doesn’t let Jack get away with trying to sneak things into the basket while he’s not paying attention.

“How come most of what you’re buying is what Yusei likes?” Jack demands to know. “It’s not fair. It’s also blatant favouritism. What about me? Don’t I matter?”

“Yusei only eats about once every three days,” Crow tells him patiently. Jack assumes he’s exaggerating, but when he casts his mind back, he can’t even remember the last time he saw food pass Yusei’s lips. “If I didn’t put meals in front of his face every once in a while, he’d probably forget to feed himself altogether.”

Grudgingly, Jack agrees that Yusei’s needs are more important. He’s in charge of everything technical. Without Yusei, they’d be lost.

“Fair enough. Are you done?”

“Not yet. I’m waiting.”

Jack has no idea what for, and Crow isn’t about to fill him in. He’s not the only one hanging around. Jack is mildly disturbed to see the amount of elderly women jostling for space. Their fierce expressions bring to mind the image of salivating wolves about to pounce.

It all becomes clear when a couple of sales assistants arrive ten minutes later. The crowd around them grow more excited. Crow narrows his eyes, watching keenly as they work on filling the previously empty refrigerator.

Finally, Jack realises what everyone has been on tenterhooks for. It’s meat that’s been reduced to clear. Even he isn’t so clueless that he can’t figure out that cheap means good. From what he’s seen so far following Crow from aisle to aisle, meat is usually expensive. More so than cup ramen at least.

Still, it’s somewhat disturbing when the sales assistants step back and allow everyone else to fight it out for their prize, which the old ladies do, to Jack’s astonishment. Crow is no better, elbowing his way through the throng. He ducks and dodges flying handbags, emerging successful a few seconds later.

“Can we leave now?” says Jack, edging away carefully from the women, some of who have resorted to violence, pulling hair and stomping on feet.

It’s kind of scary.

“Yup.” Crow sounds pleased with himself. “Let’s go.”

But, getting through the checkout is no simple task. Crow has a small mountain of coupons to give to the cashier, and then there’s the points card he produces after all the fuss.

“God, you’re such a housewife,” Jack grumbles.

“I’m also the main breadwinner,” Crow reminds him. “Got a problem with that?”

It’s a blow to Jack’s manly pride, and one that he’s unable to defend himself from. He can do nothing other than scowl and sulk.

Crow is definitely a tightwad. Jack has the proof. It’s in the receipt he folds away for further reference.

Back at the garage, Crow gets straight to work on cooking dinner. Because Jack doesn’t manage to escape fast enough, he’s forced to lend a hand. Crow doesn’t trust him enough to go anywhere near the stove, but that doesn’t stop him from barking orders to Jack to pass him various ingredients and to set the table.

“You’ve made too much,” Jack states, glancing over Crow’s shoulder and into the pot. “You’d better not expect me to eat all that.”

“I don’t,” says Crow, nudging him away. “I’m going to freeze the excess and leave it for later in the week. Whatever’s leftover this evening will go into a boxed lunch for tomorrow. That way nothing gets wasted. And,” he adds, rolling his eyes, “there’s even enough spare cash for your stupid coffee. But only one cup. Any more, and it’s going on your tab.”

He’s bitching about Jack’s costly habits, but he’s also letting him get away with it just a little bit. Inconsistent behaviour aside, Crow knows better than to deny him of his one true passion.

Suddenly the fact that Crow is a cheapskate doesn’t bother Jack so much anymore. He understands what’s really important in life. No matter what he says, no matter how often he complains, it doesn’t make him any less indulgent. Jack hopes that part of him never changes.

Being mean with money doesn’t mean he’s mean with people. Except for when he gets seriously angry and smacks Jack with a rolled up newspaper like he’s some disobedient dog that’s peed on the carpet. But that doesn’t count.

“Very well! I, Jack Atlas, shall show my appreciation the only way I know how. To the bedroom!”

With that, Jack slings Crow over his shoulder and heads for the stepladder.

“The heck?” Crow bangs his fists on Jack’s back. “Put me down, you big lump! What about dinner?”

“Food can wait. Sex comes first. It’s called working up an appetite.”

Under Jack’s skilful hands, Crow’s curses soon melt into cries of pleasure. He may not have a clue about the value of money, but he does know how to leave someone satisfied.

 

End.


End file.
